User blog:KupoMof416/Some things I've noticed.
Hello! I know this wiki isn't active, but I figured I'd post this for any hearing ear. As most of you know, I've been doing my best to bring this wiki back to life by going to random pages and making edits to them. If you're a new user and want to post a story on the wiki, that's great, and if you're an admin or a user, I don't mean to offend you, but here are some suggestions I have when you make articles. Always check your links This is something I've had to do a lot of. When you're making a post and you mention something important or part of the Wiki like a story or Pokextinction, please link to that page. This way, people have more idea of what's going on. Even if the page hasn't existed, make a link for it anyway. A link to a non-existant page will show up as red, so it'll be a way to remind people that there is still work to be done. Remember, it's a community website, anyone can edit as long as they know what they're doing. Make use of the infobox Infoboxes are areas where you can show off a character. It's used in pages like this to make it so you don't need to add unneecessary data, like a character's birthday or blood type. This way, you don't need to use more time to point out everything a character likes. Here's how to add an infobox: 1. Make sure whatever image you want has already been uploaded to the site. This adds it to the website's database. 2. Click on 'insert', 'template', and 'infobox'. 3. To put an image in, put 'Image:example.png' (a more practical example; 'Image:Brandon.jpg' 4. Specify the size, which is usually 250. 5. Fill in the information and insert it. Images are optional, but we need this wiki to not only be informative, but also attractive. NEVER MAKE SEPERATE PAGES FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY!!! This one annoys me the most. Why in the world are there entries for every single chapter in a story? I have no idea, but it's unecessary typing and editing. If you want to tell about your story on the wiki, make the page your title, and then include a summary of your story. You may use pictures along the article for a visual appeal to your audience. Don't be afriad to make some Trivia! As good as infoboxes are, they shouldn't be used to list 'fun facts' about a character. If a character has a skill or relationship that shoulsn't be addressed in the main article, then have the very last heading labeled 'Trivia'. Turn on the bullet-point setting, and fire away. DO NOT make articles based on your feelings. I find this often, as well. Too often does a person write about a character or story, and they describe it with their own opinions or feelings. We much appreciate how much you love the character or creation, but not everyone feels the same. Do not use words like 'awesome' or 'cool' when you are describing a character or story. If a character finds another character's action or trait 'awesome' or 'cool', then you can use it, as it involves character relationships. Describing characters as we see them to be does not look very professional. People come here to read on facts, not how much you like that character. If it needs to be publicly announced, go to the Pokeumans group on DeviantArt and vent there. On that site you can be yourself, on this site you need to be professional. Conclusion I know I'm not the admin, so I hope you guys will just see this as just something I need to say. If you agree or not, whatever, I'll still be willing to manage this wiki. I hope you guys don't get offended if what I said goes against how you work. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm trying to make things publicly aware. Anyway, have a good day!! Now, how do I post this thing? Hm...is it this button? Category:Blog posts